The present invention relates to a machine and a method for discriminating sheets, such as banknotes and securities.
The bill discriminator to discriminate banknotes and securities is provided in teller machines used in banking facilities and in money changers and automatic vending machines in general.
Above all, JP-A-2003-178185 discloses a technology of issuing securities by an issuing means on the basis of a decision result by a determining means. In this technology, a sheets handling machine comprises a reading means for no-contact reading of ID information stored in an IC chip embedded in the securities to prevent forgery and interpolation of the securities, and a determining means for determining the authenticity of the securities by referring the read ID information to the security information database storing ID information by which to identify not-issued securities.